


Taste Test

by Ruby_Tuesday



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, no Durincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Tuesday/pseuds/Ruby_Tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin comes up with an interesting game which starts off with you naked, blindfolded and tied to his throne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> I saw one of those fantasy pics that mentioned something about Fili's moustache braids and going down on a woman and had a dirty, little fantasy of my own.
> 
> Second attempt at writing smut.
> 
> There may eventually be a part two.
> 
> I do not (unfortunately) own Thorin, Fili or Kili. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfics about them. ;)

******************************* 

 

This is the Kinky Hobbit Confession that inspired this fic.

 

 

*******************************

You're not exactly sure how you got yourself in this situation. You've always been quite reserved sexually, but one day three dwarves entered the tavern you work in and your life hasn't been the same since.

Each time they come to visit you it's a new “adventure” and each time you think they can't surprise you more than the last.

You've just awaken one morning and hear a knock at the door. You open it and a raven flies into your hut.

“ _Where on earth did you come from?_ ” you ask.

You notice the raven has a little note tied to it's leg. You take it and read:

 

“ _You are to come to the castle. When you arrive you are to go directly to the Council Chamber. You will find a blindfold on the table. Take it and put it on. Then you will wait patiently. You are not to speak one word. We will join you once you are ready and then we will give you further instructions_

 _T.O._ ”

 

At the sight of those words your intimate parts start quivering. You wonder what they have planned for you this time.

You quickly wash and then head off to the castle. The guards let you in and you go straight to the Council Chamber, as ordered. You look around nervously, the room looks so big and empty and the only things in it are a large table and Thorin's throne.

You put on the blindfold. Then you wait. You have no idea how much time goes by, it could be minutes but seems like forever. Then finally you hear the sound of a door creaking and the sound of footsteps. _Several_ footsteps. You start shivering, but it's not because you feel chilly. Finally you can sense they are near you. You can still hear shuffling, so you guess they are circling you, looking at you. Then you can feel their hands on you, all of them undressing you at once. Within minutes you are completely naked, and terribly aroused. Then two of them lift you up and you are being carried, you assume they are going to put you on the table. Instead you feel yourself seated in the throne. “ _Thorin's Throne”_ you think, and the thought alone excites you.

Your feel the dwarves tie a rope around each wrist and then your arms are pulled up as they fasten the rope to the top of the throne. The next thing you feel are their hands on both your thighs as your legs are gently being spread, each one drawn over the arms of the throne and securely fastened with more rope. And since the throne is quite large, your legs are spread just about as far as they can go, it causes you to wince a little.

“ _Are you alright? Are we hurting you?_ ” It's Kili's voice, sweet and gentle.

“ _No, no I'm fine_ ” you stutter with a soft voice “ _I just have to adjust, that's all._ ”

He gently squeezes your thigh - just for a brief second, as if to reassure you - and he's gone.

You feel terribly exposed, tied up this way, and the more time passes the more your desire grows. You groin is aching, and whatever plans they have for you, you just hope they'll get on with it quickly. Your mind goes to your last encounter, and as you start remembering the wicked things they did to you, you hear Thorin's voice. His instructions are quick and to the point:

“ _We are going to eat you out now pet. You have been with us many times, and you should be able to distinguish us. You must guess whoever is eating your pussy in that precise moment. We will not stop until your guesses are all correct. Then once you succeed, we will take turns fucking you_ ”.

The sound alone of his voice is enough to make you come, and you can feel yourself getting even wetter at he pronounces those words. 

They waste no time.

You can make out the sound of someone shuffling between your legs. And then his tongue is on you. Short, tentative gentle licks at first, all around the center and on your outer lips. His nose rubs against your clit, and he alternates between licking you and rubbing his nose against your nub, and then after a while he nips at you, just the right pressure to give you pleasure without hurting you. “ _Oh Kili_ ” you think to yourself “ _you really like to play don't you?_ ” He always starts out this way, teasing you as if it were a game more than a sexual act. You could tell the first time you saw him that he was the less experienced of the three, which was to be expected since he was indeed quite young for a dwarf. So when he goes down on you it's almost as if he's “experimenting” each time, trying new things, trying to figure out what response he'll get from with each movement. The first time he went down on you, you didn't even think you'd come. But oh, you couldn't have been more wrong. Because Kili, he always starts out playful, licking and nipping and teasing, smiling at you timidly from between your legs, and then when you least expect you see his eyes turn from playful to predator as his primal instincts take over, and you'll feel his tongue flat against you, lapping and sucking intensely at your clit until he brings you to your release. You can't see his eyes this time because you are blindfolded, but as his tongue darts out one last time playfully before giving in to the lust you know it's him. He continues this way for a while licking you, sucking at you until you are ready to come. And right before you do he moves aways, leaving you whimpering and helpless.

They give you a few moments to recover, most likely because they don't want you coming until they're finished with you. And then the next dwarf makes his move. There's no playing around this time, just a strong, possessive tongue licking you right up your slit from bottom to top and then sucking forcefully at your clit. You start squirming immediately and wish you hands were free, you would so love to grab onto his head. “ _Thorin_ ” you think to yourself “ _oh Thorin, you'll drive me mad one of these days_ ”. Thorin never starts out gently, he doesn't need to prepare you or get you ready. Usually by the time Thorin decides to taste you, you're already taken over by desire. He doesn't “eat” you, he _devours_ you, making sure you and the others know that they can take part in your sexual acts only because he allows it. You're actually a little surprised he went second, you expected him to be last, but of course they're playing a game and he probably wanted to mix things up a little. Your breathing is quite heavy at this point, and you're sure that even if they were to take off your blindfold you still wouldn't be able to see because your vision would be blurred, Thorin's tongue is making you lose your senses. It's inside you, around you, licking and sucking , entering you over and over again, violating you in every way possible and even though he's not making those dirty sounds he usually makes, his heavy, muffled breathing is turning you on tremendously. You'll come if he keeps this up, no way you'll be able to hold back, and that's when he slides back to your other hole, because Thorin always takes _everything_ hewants, and he wants _every_ inch of you, he wants to _consume_ you _._ And then, just like it started, it stops, abruptly, leaving you panting and senseless.

The interval is longer this time, and you've regained some of your senses by the time the third dwarf comes forward. His approach is determined, and he starts by licking your folds, up and down, over and over again, first left, then right. You're pussy is still a bit sore from the previous assault, but even though his tongue's pressure is forceful it's also delicate and soothing. “ _Fili_ ” you think “ _just the right blend of passion and lust”._ Fili possesses the qualities of both his uncle and nephew. He has enough experience to know exactly how to give pleasure a woman, how to touch you, how to make you beg for more. He is never timid or cautious in his movements and he will have you at his mercy in no time. At the same time, his movements are never rough, but gentle and caring. Fili is also the one that uses his fingers the most when he eating you out and he is quite expert at it. He'll start with one, sliding it in while licking at you and then he'll slowly add another and another (sometimes filling even your back entrance) moving them just right, so that he touches that special spot that makes you literally squeal. He's taking his time now, like he always does, slowly sliding his tongue all around your wet folds, occasionally blowing gently on your clit. He does this again and again, licking all around the center, and only when you whisper “please” does he finally close his lips around your clit and suckles it. You can't help but cry out and again, you wish your hands were free. He's sucking at you, stopping every now and then only to slide his tongue inside you, as deep as he can, and just as you are on the verge of coming, he stops, leaving you moaning and begging for release.

As your breathing slows, Thorin speaks again.

“ _Now, pet, tell us, in which order di we violate that beautiful pussy of yours._ ”

You recall what Thorin said earlier (“ _We will not stop until your guesses are all correct. Then once you succeed, we will take turns fucking you”)._

You are so turned on right now that you want nothing more for them to take you then and there. But at the same time some more oral pleasure wouldn't hurt. And so you say:

“ _My King, Fili was the first to taste me, Kili the second, and you the last_ ”.

You hear them whispering and shuffling around and if you didn't know them any better you'd think they actually believed you weren't able to recognize them.

Then Fili speaks up and you can hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

“ _So sorry pet, looks like we'll just have to start all over again. Maybe this time we should use our fingers along with our tongues._ ”

 You smile, relax your body, and prepare for another round of oral bliss.

  
  
  
_to be continued.....?????_

 


End file.
